


I'm Yours Forever

by Zairafuana



Category: Legacy of Kain, Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lara waits for an old love to come back after a few years on a lonely moonlit night.<br/>F/F fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Doing a romantic story challenge(From British-Prophetess on DA) with a few different pairings in order to expand my writing abilities. Tell me what you think. Most will be Legacy of Kain with a few Tomb Raider bits. Drop me a note if you have a request for either one of those fandoms.
> 
> Disclaimer: all characters (C) their respective owners
> 
> —
> 
> Pairing: Lara/Umah
> 
> Fandom: Crossover – Tomb Raider/Legacy of Kain
> 
> Type: Yuri
> 
> Promt: I’m Forever Yours
> 
> Date start: 10/13/14

The air in the library was growing colder. A soft breeze filtered through the open windows, making the curtains look like a cascade of flowing material. The scent of fresh air filled the room of dusty books. The gentle wind woke a sleeping figure from her light slumber.

Lara’s soft brown eyes slowly fluttered open. Drowsiness clouded her vision as she tried to look around her surroundings. A tiny yawn escaped her as she slowly sat up, her hand coming up to rub the sleep from her eyes. She blinked softly and recognized she was asleep on a fainting couch in the library of her manor.

A slight shiver from the cold passed through her form. She rubbed her hands over her sleeveless arms before reaching for the thin blanket lying at her feet. She snatched it up and wrapped it around her shoulders. She took the book off her lap and folded it, gently placing it on the coffee table to the front of the sofa.

She gently wrapped the blanket closer as she slowly pulled herself to her feet. She frowned softly at the window and began to walk towards it. She looked about the room as she headed forward. She was hoping to feel a familiar presence hiding somewhere in the shadows of the room put there was nothing. She could only sadly shake her head as she pushed the curtains out of the way.

She climbed up onto the wide windowsill and sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest. She hummed sadly as she gazed out into the dark of the night. Her eyes were drawn to the cool light of the moon glowing down onto her garden. She took a soft breath to sooth her aching heart; it had been along time since that special someone slipped out her window with only a whispered goodbye.

She laid her head back against the brick siding of her window. She blinked slowly as she gazed out into the night, slumber starting to take her over once more. Her body felt exhausted, her most recent adventure had taken a great deal out of her and recouping was beginning to feel like an eternity. She was sure her body would love nothing more than to lie down in her nice soft bed but her heart ached to see the moon. Her love adored the light of the full moon; she said it was most lovely to hunt by it. Though, sadly, that was quite a while back.

Sleep was starting to take her over. The sound of the breeze was starting to sing softly to her. She had almost drifted off when there was a sudden flash of silken lavender in the soft moonlight. Lara’s eyes opened quickly, catching sight of a figure landing on the rail of the balcony.

“Greetings, Lara, it has been such a long time.” The soft voice brought Lara out of her stupor. She looked up in surprise to see soft yellow eyes and a loving smile. She could only gape slightly at the sight of the woman before her.

“Umah, you’ve returned.” There was an elegant bow and a furl of a purple shoulder cape as the woman with skin as pale as the moon above gently took Lara’s hand in hers. An icy kiss from death-darkened lips was laid upon it lovingly.

“Of course, for I am forever yours.”

~*~End~*~


End file.
